EN EL PUENTE
by gregorioabel
Summary: Hay historias que ni sus protagonistas saben que pueden pasar, dos amigas que ocultan sus sentimientos a la larga pueden salir lastimadas. ONE-SHOT. Participante del Reto del foro Otaku Love "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!"


DECLAIMER: Robotech ni Macross me pertenecen, solo escribo por diversión y esparcimiento.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Tipos de relaciones, ¡al azar!" del foro Otaku Love._

* * *

EN EL PUENTE

Tras un largo y agotador viaje desde el distante planeta Plutón, el personal y medios del SDF1 estaban casi al límite, al igual que los ánimos de los militares en general. Es el caso de las chicas del puente. Desde la partida de Misa del SDF1 las cosas en el puente habían cambiado, ya el trió no se hablaba tanto como antes en sus horas de servicio, Claudia se encargaba de tener a Sammy ocupada con sus obligaciones, por lo que Kim y Vanessa hablaban por demás a sus espaldas como era su costumbre, pero este cambio de obligaciones de la menor del puente trajo consigo un cambio en su humor. Cada vez que terminaban sus turnos, en vez de juntarse como siempre lo hacían para salir a la ciudad o bien a charlar, Sammy terminaba por demás cansada y generalmente se retiraba a su barraca a descansar dejando al ahora "duo" a solas. Durante esos meses estas seguían con una de su habitual consigna, Hombres. Pero a la larga no encontraban a su Príncipe Azul, o si lo era no era el tono de azul que querían. Fue unas horas antes de que el emisario de Lord Britay llegara a la nave, las dos amigas estaban en uno de los miradores cerca del puente apreciando la Tierra y por uno de sus lados la Luna que asomaba desde esa órbita, en sus corazones sentían que ya no lograrían volver a sus hogares.

\- Kim ...

\- Si Vanessa dime – Responde la morocha sin dejar de ver la Tierra.

\- ¿Cree que esto se termine alguna vez? – Pregunta mirándola pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué no? No ha habido guerra infinita. – Contesta Kim levantando los hombros.

\- A lo que me refería era a que si…

\- Volveremos y viviremos – Aseguro chica de pelo corto mirándola a los ojos. La miro con una determinación que Vanessa jamás había visto en sus ojos.

\- Quiero creer que sí. –Responde acomodándose sus lentes para esquivar su mirada.

\- Tranquila, lo haremos. – Finaliza tomando su mano en señal de apoyo.

Cuando la mano de Kim tomo la de su compañera una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de ambas, algo que no habían sentido antes. Ellas se miraron de una forma que jamás lo habían hecho, algo que las incomodo y a la vez no. No entendían lo que pasaba, se separaron en silencio y miraron unos minutos más tratando de decir algo, pero no había nada en sus mentes en ese momento. La alarma del reloj de Vanessa sonó dando la hora en punto y con esta el final de su descanso. Ambas fueron hasta sus posiciones, se miraron en silencio y comenzaron sus correspondientes actividades. Pero su comportamiento no paso desapercibido por su amiga Sammy que no comprendía que fue lo que paso con ambas.

Horas más tarde las fuerzas Zentradis emergieron en un FOLD masivo. Todo el mundo temió lo peor, aun así todos tomaron sus correspondientes puestos de combate, sabían que probablemente esta sería su última vez. Vanessa salió del puente a buscar un café mientras que se terminaban de poner los sistemas de armas en línea, necesitaba unos segundos a solas. Dentro de una pequeña cocina cerca del puente comenzó a preparar una taza, pero para su sorpresa entro Kim y se le acerco. La castaña de lentes le da la espalda en silencio por lo que la morocha la toma del brazo y girándola le dice a los ojos.

\- Sabes muy bien que esta puede ser nuestra última batalla. – Comienza con seriedad.

\- Vamos Kim, que me dijiste hace un rato, que no me preocupara. – Responde para tratar de calmarla, en los ojos de ambas se podía apreciar el miedo.

\- Es por eso que hay algo que quiero decirte. – Asegura Kim con nerviosismo.

\- Me lo dirás después, descuida. – Asegura con falsa tranquilidad mientras trata de salir del reducido lugar.

\- No, no puedo Vanessa.

Kim toma por la cintura a su compañera del puente y la besa sin mediar palabra, la besa con ternura pero con pasión, era la primera vez que se animaba a hacer algo así, algo que dentro suyo tuvo reprimido por mucho tiempo, aun para su sorpresa. A Vanessa la tomo por sorpresa, su mente estaba en blanco, pero algo en su interior no le permitió romper ese momento y sin ordenárselo a su cuerpo abraso a Kim para sorpresa de esta. Fue un beso corto, pero que sello ese momento. Se separaron mutuamente sorprendidas, solo se sonrieron. Decidieron regresar al puente en silencio y retomar sus puestos. Ambas continuaron sus labores al mando del Capitán Global. Durante la batalla dieron lo mejor de ambas, no dudaron ni vacilaron. Ya en el fragor de la batalla y dentro de la fortaleza de Gorg Bodolsa activaron la barrera y esperaron lo mejor. Con lo que fue una eternidad a barrea cayó dentro de un enorme mar de escombros de lo que era una de las más grandes fortalezas de combate del universo junto con miles de naves que la escoltaban. Aun así cuando todo volvió a la calma su trabajo no término, a pesar de eso se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Una vez en la tierra y tras aterrizar en lo que posteriormente se convertiría en la Ciudad Macross, ellas fueron quedándose solas en el puente, el Capitán y su primer oficial Claudia La Salle salieron con Exedor para supervisar personalmente los pasos a seguir junto con lo que quedaba del mando supremo de las fuerzas de defensa. Sammy también salió y ellas quedaron solas en el puente de mando el SDF1. Estaban confundidas y sentían algo nuevo dentro de ambas.

\- Con respecto a lo del beso… yo… – Comienza con dificultad Kim.

\- No te preocupes, no paso nada, era lógico, estábamos por enfrentar una muerte segura, descuida no pasa nada. – Trata de minimizar la chica de los anteojos.

\- Justamente Vanessa, yo… – Una señal en su comunicador las saca de su encantamiento.

Rápidamente Vanessa toma su puesto en el radar mi observa la pantalla. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al finalizar su comunicación con el objetivo. La mira con alegría y le dice a su compañera.

\- ¡Son la Comandante Hayase y el Teniente Ichiru! Se lo comunicare a Claudia. – Dice Vanessa mientras Sammy entraba al puente.

Después de ese día la situación entre ambas se mantuvo tensa. Durante la reconstrucción de la ciudad y consecuentes escaramuzas con las fuerzas rebeldes, las "amigas" se mantuvieron ocupadas y distanciadas. Con el correr de los meses ambas volvieron a una relativa normalidad, pero ya nada era lo que fue. A pesar de ello el trió formalizo con los antiguos espías Zentradis. Los días se convirtieron en meses y posteriormente en años.

Fue durante una discusión entre Misa y Hichiru en el Puente que Vanessa término perdiendo su habitual decoro profesional cuando este la invito a salir, por lo que enfrento al piloto.

\- ¿Te parece que me tiene que decir cosas como esas a mi? – Contesta molesta sin levantarse de su puesto.

\- ¿Por qué? – Responde desorientado el piloto.

\- ¿Qué haces… La Mayor Hayase está enamorada de ti ¿O no Capitán Ichijo? – Confronta Vanessa girando su lugar.

\- ¿Misa? ¿Enamorada de mí? ¿Esta loca? La única cosa para la que ella vive es su trabajo. – Se defiende el Capitán. *

\- ¡Vamos sea un poco mas hombre y enfrente el hecho de que usted también está enamorado de la Mayor! – Increpa Vanessa poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Tú no puedes decir nada sobre sentimientos Vanessa! – Le reprende el piloto acortando distancia.

\- ¿Que quiere decir? – Responde poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – Asegura acortando distancia y en vos baja – Tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de sentimientos o del valor para enfrentarlos – Finaliza mirando a Kim que los miraba desde abajo.

\- ¡No sé cómo puede decir eso! – Trata de defenderse poniéndose roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Entonces no intentes meterte en la vida de los demás hasta que no soluciones la tuya! – Y dicho esto se da media vuelta y se retira del puente.

Vanessa quedo pensativa con la reflexión del piloto – _Era tan obvio_ – pensó. Miro a Kim que la miraba con atención desde su puesto. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ninguna podía perder contacto entre ellas. Fue cuando entro Claudia que ambas volvieron a su trabajo.

Durante los eventos de Navidad en lo que Quamzin ataco el sector industrial y robo las celdas de energía para su plan que la tensión volvió inesperadamente entre ella. Fue después del agotador turno cuando fueron a cambiarse que ellas quedaron solas en el vestuario. Vanessa tomo sus cosas aun uniformada y camino hacia la puerta.

\- Oye… - Vanessa freno en seco en la puerta – Vas a acompañarnos en la casa de Sammy – Dice tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa.

\- No, Voy a la mía con Konda. – Abre la puerta.

\- ¿Pensé que ellos lo querían pasar juntos? – Piensa Kim en vos alta.

\- ¡Pues piensas mal! ¡Podemos pasarla donde queramos! – Finaliza molesta y comienza a salir cuando Kim la toma de brazo con el torso solo cubierto con su sostén.

\- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Somos amigas todavía?... ¿No?– Cuestiona ruborizada y algo molesta.

Vanessa la mira a los ojos y no supo que decir, había algo en los ojos de la morocha que no podía resistir. Ella acaricia el rostro de Kim mientras acortar lentamente distancia con su compañera del puente. Ya a unos pocos centímetros escucha a Sammy quejarse por la temperatura de la ducha por lo que decide retirarse rápidamente del SDF1.

Esa navidad Vanessa lo paso sola en un rincón de un bar que para su sorpresa compartió con otras dos amigas y superiores, aunque ninguna de las tres intercambio palabra alguna ya que todas estaban encerradas en sus propios demonios que creían ingenuamente poder callar con una copa de alcohol. Para Kim tampoco fue sencillo, a pesar de tratar de mantener las apariencias tanto Sammy y los tres Zentraedis notaron que algo le pasaba, pero jamás imaginarían que.

En los primeros días de enero Vanessa se entera de los planes de la Mayor Hayase, por lo que decidió hablar con el Almirante Global y solicitar su traslado a la nueva flota de colonización espacial que estaba pronta a desplegarse. Al retirarse de la oficina del Almirante que se topo con Kim, pero decidió ignorarla y seguir caminado. Pero su compañera no tenía la misma intención, se para delante de ella y con algo de ira le comienza.

\- ¡Creo que nos debemos una charla tu y yo!

\- Me temo que no Kim, no tengo nada que hablar, con permiso. – Avanza para esquivarla y continua su camino.

\- No me des la espalda Vanessa. ¡No te lo permitiré! - Reclama la morocha molesta.

\- No te preocupes Kim, ya no seré un problema para ti, ya no mas – Responde con una forzada sonrisa mirándola desde su hombro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me iré del planeta con la Mayor, así que te pido que no me sigas, ya no hay nada que hablar. – Enfatiza las últimas palabras mientras acomodaba sus lentes para finalizar la charla.

\- ¡Mira si piensas que te puedes ir y dejarme sin siquiera poder hablar de lo nuestro te equivocas! – Reclama la chica de pelo corto – ¡No pienso dejarte sola! ¡No me dejes sola! – finaliza con los ojos cargados de lagrimas.

Vanessa se sorprende con lo que escucha, no podía creerlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, estaba por responder cuando una explosión las sorprendió, las alarmas de ataque comenzaron a sonar.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Dice Kim apoyándose en la pared.

\- ¡Fue una explosión, nos están atacando!

Ambas salieron como un rayo al puente de mando y tomaron sus correspondientes puestos, minutos después llego la Mayor al puente y tomo el control de la situación mientras las unidades VF salían a combatir al enemigo. El combate se torno feroz, pero el caos se desato dentro de la vieja nave cuando un disparo del crucero dio de lleno al SDF1 el humo y el fuego se apodero de esa sección de la nave, Kim que fue la primera en levantarse del suelo busco desesperada a Vanessa que también estaba en el piso, mientras que Sammy comunicaba el estado de la nave. Fue cuando Misa les ordena ir al puente original de mando del SDF1. En el camino mientras los rescatistas trasladaban a los heridos y el resto del personal capacitado intentaba apagar los incendios, Vanessa con preocupación en su mirada miro a Kim la que le devolvió una forzada sonrisa. Antes de llegar Kim tropieza y es Vanessa la que se detiene a ayudarla, en ese momento ella le dice.

\- No sé si logre salvarme, pero quiero que sepas algo. – Comienza mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

\- Este no es el momento Vanessa. – Responde ya de pie.

\- Si lo es, quizás no tenga otro. – Aclara con seriedad y le da un pasional beso en los labios el cual para su alegría este le es correspondido, cuando se separa agrega – Kim yo te…

\- Me lo dirás después, tendremos tiempo, no te preocupes, vamos con las demás.

Vanessa responde con una sonrisa y de la mano entran al puente donde Claudia y el Almirante estaban en sus posiciones, los cuales explicaban que solo tendrían energía para un solo disparo del cañón principal. Sin dudarlo tomaron sus antiguos puestos de combate mientras toda la energía de los viejos generadores hacían levantar por última vez al SDF1 para enfrentar a su enemigo.

Tras el disparo fallido a la nave rebelde tomo curso de colisión contra la SDF1, se ordena disparar con todo lo que queda para tratar de desviar al agresor mientras cae sin control a su morada en el lago. El impacto es increíble y daña la estructura del SDF1 casi partiéndolo a la mitad, en el puente los daños no se hacen esperar y muchos incendios comienzan en distintos puntos mientras que la nave agresora explotaba tras impactar contra el suelo. Global ordena evacuación total de la nave, pero las salidas del puente estaban en llamas, el aire comienza a ser toxico para los pocos tripulante con vida a bordo. El viejo Capitán recuerda las capsulas de escape y les ordena a sus tripulantes tomarlas. Estas estaban en una sección a la que el humo hacia casi invisible. A duras penas los tripulantes del puente llegan a destino gracias a las luces fluorescentes de emergencia en los pisos. Las chicas del puente comienzan a tomar las capsulas individuales una por una, quedando Kim, Vanessa y el Almirante. Kim toma una capsula pero esta se traba al salir. Vanessa desesperada llega por el ducto de esta y trata de forzar la puerta para rescatarla.

\- ¡Vete Vanessa! ¡Sálvate, no te arriesgues! – Suplica asustada Kim mientras golpeaba el cristal de la capsula.

\- ¡No pienso abandonarte ahora… ahora que lo sé! – Responde mientras goleaba la puerta – Ahora que sé que estoy enamorada de ti, no pienso dejarte – Finaliza apoyando su mano contra el cristal.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Prefiero ser yo la que muera! ¡No podría vivir sin ti! – Responde derramando gruesas lagrimas – ¡Yo también te amo Vanessa!

Se miraron a los ojos y apoyaron sus manos contra el cristal de la capsula, ambas lloraban, pero no de miedo, al fin había podido demostrar sus sentimientos. En ese momento y para desesperación de ambas una gruesa cortina de humo negro inundo el ducto de escape. Kim empezó a gritar con fuerza ya que no vio más detrás del cristal. Ya no le importaba su vida, no quería que Vanessa muriera. La capsula se movió y luego salió despedida lejos de la fortaleza y cayo lejos de la orilla del lago. La cubierta salió despedida y pudo respirar aire fresco, aparecieron Misa, Claudia y Sammy a su encuentro, pero ella le levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el SDF1. Con desesperación vio que los daños de la nave y como salían densas columnas cortinas de humo negro por doquier. Al llegar a la orilla desesperada es detenida por Misa y Claudia cuando estaba por saltar al lago.

\- ¡Detente Vanessa! – Ordena Claudia al ver que no la podían detener.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella está adentro, no puedo dejarla! – Responde vehemente en un ataque de nervios.

\- No podrás hacer nada, no hay forma de entrar. – Agrega Misa con suavidad para calmarla.

\- ¡No lo entienden! – Grita con desesperación – ¡Ella está ahí, ella se quedo a salvarme… ¡Por favor! – Comienza a llorar de una manera que jamás habían visto.

Claudia y Sammy abrazaron a su compañera y comprendieron que no solo era amistad por lo que estaba sufriendo la chica de pelo corto. El cuadro era desgarrador. Misa dejo al grupo y fue a reunirse con Hichiru que aterrizo a pocos metros de ahí.

Casi instantáneamente se iniciaron las labores de búsqueda y rescate de sobreviviente, tanto dentro de la nave como en la ciudad. Sammy llevo a Kim a su casa que por suerte aun estaba de pie y se quedo con ella, estaba en un profundo estado de shock por lo ocurrido. Habían pasado un par de horas y tras forzarla a darse una ducha cayó en un pesado sueño que posteriormente comenzó a transformarse en una pesadilla. Despertó sobresaltada, sudada y con una intuición que le estaba diciendo algo. Se puso su uniforme a pesar de estar totalmente deteriorado y salió rápidamente hacia la fortaleza destruida. Cuando llego entro en un improvisado hospital de campaña que había montado el ejército dado que el hospital de la ciudad estaba colapsado y algo dañado por el ataque. Comenzó a recorrerlo, veía a distintas personas, civiles y de la RDF por doquier, tanto ayudando como siendo atendidos por distintas dolencias. Camino hasta el final de un pasillo sin rumbo fijo y encontró a la Comandante La Salle con dos tazas de café y una persona entrada en años conocida, pero totalmente cubierta de hollín. Se acerco lentamente y cuando estos se dieron vuelta pudo ver que se trataba del Almirante Global, el cual solamente se había limpiado el rostro y manos. Estos la saludan con la cabeza y salen por donde vino ella. El viejo militar apretó paternalmente el hombro de Kim antes de retirarse. Con miedo y esperanza se acerco hacia la camilla en la cual reposaba un cuerpo. Temerosa se acerca y ve a una mujer toda vendada ya sin signos vitales. Al lado de ella había un par de anteojos como los de su amiga, por lo que se arrodilla en la cama y comienza a llorar en silencio. Unos instantes que parecieron horas ella seguía en la misma posición y sin darse cuenta siente que alguien la abraza con desesperación por detrás, pero no era un abrazo cualquiera y su corazón le dijo a quien pertenecía.

\- ¡Pensé que te había perdido! – Dice una vos con dulzura muy conocida y anhelada para Kim.

\- Pero si tu… – Ella se da la vuelta desconcertada y la abraza con fuerza, pero luego la suelta al oírla toser – ¡Perdón no quise! – Agrega preocupada.

\- Descuida – Vanessa se sienta en la camilla de al lado y se coloca una mascarilla de oxigeno y tras respirar un poco su respiración se normaliza. – ¿Pensaste que yo había…

\- No importa Vanessa, no ahora que te tengo a mi lado nuevamente. No pienso alejarme de ti nunca más. – La mira a los ojos con la vista colapsada de lagrimas y agrega – Menos ahora que se que te amo.

\- ¡Y yo a ti Kim! – se quita la máscara y le da un corto beso para posteriormente colocarse la mascarilla nuevamente. – Ya tendremos tiempo para eso... Ahora solo quédate conmigo. - Suplica tomando su mano.

\- ¡No pienso irme a otro lado! – Finaliza la oficial de pelo corto abrazando a Vanessa.

Y así fue, ellas nunca más se separaron. Kim acompaño por un día más a Vanessa en el hospital de campaña hasta que le dieron el alta y guardo reposo en su casa. Posteriormente se fueron a vivir juntas. A pesar de que muchos objetaron su relación ellas contaban con el respaldo del más alto Oficial de la RDF y todos sus amigos apoyaban su relación, salvo Milia que no entendía como era que… no importa. Ellas fueron muy felices y posteriormente fueron parte de la tripulación al mando de la flamante Capitana Hayase y viajaron… hasta las estrellas y más allá…

FIN

* * *

* Extracto del dialogo del Capítulo 33 "UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA" Súper Dimensional Fortress MACROSS

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal se me complico, tenía otra idea que no podía hacer realidad.


End file.
